One Piece: Memoirs of a Lonely Child
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: More inside, rated T for safety, no pairings, and not completely sure of the genre, if any of you know tell me please.
1. Memoirs: The Beginning!

A/N. Ok, this idea hit me today. I was wondering what would happen if during the battle of Marineford, some sort of strange energy accumalated, causing several people to get warped into a strange sort of dimension where they get to view Luffy's memories BEFORE she met Ace, or Shanks. Sabo is alive in this.

I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot yet or not, so we'll see.

Summary: It's the midst of the war when something strange happens. An attack from Blackbeard and Akainu is "accidently" blocked by Aokiji and countered by Ace, and Whitebeard winds up sending the three of them, plus Marco, Sabo, and Thatch into the memories of Monkey D. Luffy. How does this affect them?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Memoirs: The Beginning!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Marineford:<strong>

Ace and Sabo's eyes widened. Luffy was busy with a marine, so she didn't see it coming. She didn't see Blackbeard and Akainu surround her.

They were going to kill her! Ace wouldn't let it happen, neither would Sabo. So they ran.

Ace made it before Sabo did, and then suddenly Aokiji and Whitebeard appeared in Blackbeard's way. Ace was standing in front of Akainu, Sabo had been too far away, but he was pretty close now.

But then what was Aokiji doing? And then Ace noticed that Marco and Thatch were headed their way as well.

There was a lot of noise, and somewhere in it they could hear Luffy calling out to them.

They tried to reach out for her, but it didn't work.

Then everything went white.

* * *

><p>Ace blinked as he realized he was laying on the ground. Where was he? Where was Luffy? Had he made it in time, and what about the others?<p>

All these thoughts caused him to sit up, knocking his head against something, or rather someone else's head.

"Ace, goddang it! That hurt! Well, at least you're up." Sabo's voice cut through the oncoming headache and confusion.

"Sabo?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where are we?" Sabo shrugged his answer,

"Not sure, but it looks familiar. And we're not alone."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked, a confused look on his face as he looked around noticing that there were indeed others with them. "Oh..."his face turned into a vicious scowl as he noticed one or two he wasn't completely glad to see. Thatch, Pops, and Marco were here, and for that Ace was kinda glad, but Aokiji, was here. He wasn't sure how he felt about the latter, but he doubted it was a good thing to have him around.

"Good, you're up. But dang it...Where are we?" Marco called out annoyed as he took notice of the two younger men.

"No use giving ourselves headaches over this..." Sabo sighed as he straightened himself, standing to his full height. His top hat was missing, so that left him more then a little annoyed.

"I'm telling you guys, this place looks oddly familiar." Sabo said as he looked around. They were on a hill, the season was sometime in the summer, and near them was a small house.

Ace was about to head for the house, when the yelling started, and then the scenery suddenly changed.

Whitebeard slapped Blackbeard upside the head, as the latter had gotten into a fighting stance. There was no fighting, at least not for them. The fighting was between two or three people somewhere inside the house.

Upon further inspection. It seemed that they were inside the house that was on the hill from before. How they had gotten in so suddenly was anybody's guess, as nobody could remember moving.

"Garp! You can't do this! Dragon stop him!"

"Nonsense! I can, and I will! Dragon you get in my way, and there will be nothing short of war going down."

"..."

"Dragon! She's our child! You're just gonna let your no good, INSANE father, take our child from us without a fight? What's wrong with you?"

"Marianne..."

"NO! I will not let him take her without a fight!"

Suddenly Garp came into the room they were in, a woman with long, dark brown hair not far behind him. A man, infamous for his crimes against the government, walked in, looking more or less worse for ware; Revolutionary Dragon.

"Garp you give me back my child this instant! I will not leave her raising to some psychopath Marine!"

"Marianne, please stop...You're going to get-"

"Dragon I don't want to hear anything out of you! If you won't help me, then I'll get her back myself!"

"Marianne!-"

"Sir, what's the matter?" Several marines, obviously of lower rank, walked in, the noise having been cause for concern.

"Nothing's the matter boys, go back to the shi-"

"My butt! Nothings the matter! You are kidnapping my child, right from my arms no less. You give her back Garp! NOW!"

"Mam' please unhand the Vice-Admiral."

"Not until he gives me my child-"

"Marianne, please!"

"No!"

"Mari-"

What happened next was a nightmare to say the least. The woman, addressed as Marianne, lugned at Garp, in hopes of taking the small bundle in his arms back, obviously the child she wanted back so dearly.

All peace, logic, and sense went out the window when several shots rang out.

The bundle began to cry loudly, as the woman's body fell limply to the ground blood pooling out from the various gunshot wounds the marines had given her. Garp just kept going, followed by the marines. While Dragon was left to stand over the body.

Thigns just got bloodier from there.

"Garp! I have let you do as you please for the longest of times! I never saw any harm in it, never once objected to anything! But now you've gone too far! You've killed my wife, my child's mother! And you don't even care! Wipe that grin off your face!" Garp turned to face his renegade son.

"I will let you take my daughter, only because I can't hope to take care of her and raise her safely, not with a bounty on my head. But Garp, no this. i will never forgive you for what you've done, and neither will she.-" he pointed toward the infant that was still crying in Garp's arm, "She may not remember this day clearly, she may not remember ever. But the feeling will be there. The feeling that you, Garp, you, her own Grandfather, murdered her mother! And she will not forgive you! Her very existence will be the revenge Marianne deserves! That you brought upon yourself!" Dragon was pointing at the baby then at Garp.

Garp seemed unaffected by his son's ramblings, that is until he heard what Dragon said next.

"You can try and make her into a marine, Garp. But I swear upon the day that child in your arms was born! She will be your worst nightmare, and you will have been the one to create it! She may love you, but she will always remember what you did, not in memory, but in feeling. And she will be the reminder of this day! I promise you that!" and with that the skies began to cloud over, as the child's cries grew even louder. In a flash of violent lightening, Dragon was gone, and surrounding Garp, were the bodies of the marines that had accompanied him.

Garp, himself stood stalk still, shock clearly shown on his face.

The whole entire time, Ace, Aokiji, Marco, Sabo, Thatch, and Whitebeard all watched, in stunned silence and just as much shock. It had all goen by, without anybody taking notice of them. And they were all quite confused.

"What the heck just happened..."

"And why were we completely ignored like that..."

"Because this is a memory." They all turned suddenly, only to be met by a young girl, no older then 15 maybe, with pure white hair and striking grey eyes. Her skin was pale, and her expression reminded Marco a bit too much of a cat.

"Wait what? And who are you!" Sabo asked in shock and disbelief.

"This is a memory, one of several you are all going to see, whether you want to or not. I am of no real importance. Just you guide for this involuntarily taken tour of yours. Through a certain little pirates memories."

"Wait a minute...You mean..."

"That's right. What you just witnessed was one of the very first memories your sister, Monkey D. Luffy, has. It's also one of her most traumatizing and bloodiest. How she clung onto it for this long I have no idea. She's forgiving though isn't she? I would not think that a person could let the killer of their mother go so easily and just let that person act so cheerily around me. I would definitely try and make him feel as miserable as possible." She said, a mischievous look on her.

"So we're in Straw Hats memories?" Their tour guide nodded.

"Yes. And unfortunately, you can't do anything to change what has happened. You are just viewing what has already transgressed. They don't see you, and you can't touch or harm them in any way." they all fell silent, Aokiji spoke up, slightly confused still, but not about to make a scene of it.

"So this is a really old memory from when StrawHat was still a baby?" the strange girl nodded, "Then what exactly happened?" The girl gave a dry chuckle as she answered.

"I'd think that it would be pretty self explanatory, what with the fact you all just saw how everything. But if you really must know, and really do need clarification, then I guess a better place to start would be at the beginning, without any memory viewing, at least not yet."

Suddenly everything faded and they found themselves in a meadow, the girl still in front of them.

"Now,as you already know, the woman, Marianne, was shot while attempting to take back your sister. Marianne, bless that woman's soul, was Luffy's mother. She wasn't one for fighting, but she would when she had to, and dang if she wasn't one of the fiercest you'd ever met. Ironically, she was a former marine admiral. She had retired after getting pregnant with Dragon's child, she never planned on coming back.

But then Garp found out a couple of months after Luffy was born, and showed up with plans of taking Luffy under his wing and turning her into a marine like her mother. He didn't think that she would object to it. But then again, he didn't know Marianne very well. She was a firm believer in following your dreams. So she didn't take too well to Garp trying to force her daughter into becoming something she might not want to be, without being given a choice in the matter. The end result, well, didn't go over so well. Marianne was shot to death by Garp's subordinates, Dragon became hell-bent on overthrowing the government and taking down the marines, permanently, Garp got what he wanted, but lost quite a bit, and Luffy was left to be raised by her grandfather, with no knowledge of her parents. Garp's way of trying to keep Luffy under control, and to keep Dragon from winning, from proving that he and Marianne were right, and that he couldn't just do everything he wanted, without fear of the consequences. As you know, he failed miserably." She explained.

"So Garp's actions led to this..." Their tour guide nodded her head as she waved her hand, causing everything to blur out before refocusing into a different scene.

"Now enough with the dreary explanations. We need to get you all moving before you wind up stuck here."

This time, they were in the middle of a town.

* * *

><p>AN. So what did you guys think. Yeah, it was a lot of talking and less typing general facts and such. They never did specify what exactly happened before Luffy met Shanks, Ace, and Sabo, or how her life was like before then. Anyways, please review and hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading and bye!


	2. Memoirs: Part 2

A/N. So yeah, this is the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! Review Replies!

To xXBorn-A-PirateXx: Haha! Sorry, sorry. But hey, at least now I know you like it. Thanks for the review and glad you wanted to know what happened next. Enjoy the rest.

To Starbell Fairy: I will try, and thanks. I'm glad you like it. Please enjoy the rest.

To Alexsasha: Thanks and I'm glad you like it. Enjoy the rest, and sorry about it being so sad, but really Oda just left everything including what happened to Luffy's mom ambigous, which basically leaves Luffy's childhood before she met Shanks, much in the same condition as Ace and his time aboard the Moby Dick, before he joined the Whitebeard Pirates, forfeit to fandom. So yeah, anyways, enjoy!

To Rell: It's okay, it's okay. She's in the big pirate ship in the sky, or would it be marine ship...Oh well. Thank you for the review and enjoy the rest!

To crazzyredhead: Thanks, and glad you liked it. I was worried that it was crappy, but yeah. Thanks for the review and enjoy!

To weirn018: Thanks and glad you like it. Enjoy the rest!

To TheBlackSeaReaper: Sorry about that, but yeah, it is kinda sad. Thanks for the review and enjoy the rest!

To everbody else: THANKS FOR READING!

Ok! Now that that's done...Time for summary and disclaimer!

Summary: Ace, Sabo, Aokiji, Thatch, Marco, and Whitebeard are forced to watch yet another dark memories of Luffy's childhood before she met her brothers. Is she really as sweet and innocent as they thought?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p>Now if where they were wasn't familiar, then this was really familiar. It wasn't Fuschia Village, nor was it Mt. Corbo, but still, Ace and Sabo felt as if they had both been there before.<p>

"I believe your sister told you stories that she 'made up' while you all were growing up together." Ace and Sabo looked back at their tour guide, "She based the locations of those stories off of places she had already been. This was on of them I believe."

"Where is this, anyways?"

"Gentlemen, welcome to Boreala! One of the coldest islands in East Blue, ironically enough it's also one of five islands in all the seas outside of the Grandlinethat offer a good and realistic simulator for life on the Grand Line."

"Where's the irony?" Marco asked, not completely getting it,

"The irony is that they are all located in what is considered to be the weakest sea of all the Cardinal Seas, East Blue." Aokiji answered.

"Wait, how do you know this?"

"The same reason you don't. The navy doesn't want pirates learning about this kind of thing, they feel it would encourage pirates only more, and that's the last thing any of them need or want."

"So anyways,-" their tour guide interrupted seeing as they were getting side tracked. "There is a memory waiting to be played out again. Please try not to wander off, you might miss something important." She motioned for them to follow her. They did so, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

><p>They found themselves in meadow, the village could be seen in the distance. Ahead of them, some sort of fight was going on. Their tour guide ushered them in the direction where all the noise was coming from. The scene they came upon, could be considered one of the meanest things they'd ever seen.<p>

A bunch of children were all facing one little girl, no older then three maybe, who was glaring back at them with the sort of defiance and heat you'd have expected from Ace when he was growing up.

"Go away! Nobody likes you!"

"Yeah! Ya monster!"

"That's not true!" the three year old called back, clearly not liking how she was being treated.

"Yeah it is! Your daddy's a monster, and so's your mom! What makes you think you're no different!" A boy called out in a snide tone.

"You don't deserve to exist! You're a monster, and monster's aren't needed here!" came a little girl's voice. One of them was feeling particularly mean, and threw a rock at the three year old. She let it hit her, and then proceeded to let the oldest of the group of kids, who was also the leader get close enough to hit her.

It was a rather stupid move of the boys, as the next thing they all heard, was the boy screaming in pain as the three year old broke his arm with little to no effort on her part.

"You take that back now! My daddy and mommy may be monsters! But that doesn't mean I am either! So take-" she punched the boy in his face, breaking his nose and causing it to bleed, "-it-" she threw him at his friends, causing the girls and younger children to run screaming in fear. The older boys decided to try and charge her, a big mistake. "-BACK!" she then proceeded to brutally beat up all of the boys without much hesitation.

By the time the fight was over, all the boys who had attacked had not only had at least two bones in their body broken, and their noses soundly broken beyond compare, but also had their pride, if they had had any to begin with, completely and totally crushed, as they were all at least eight or nine, and had gotten their butts soundly handed to them by a three year old.

"If I'm a monster, then you're all even bigger ones." she stated as she brushed the dirt from her hands before turning away and walking into the nearby forest, leaving the beaten, bloodied, and bruised boys to pick themselves up and run home.

"Please tell me that wasn't my little sister..."

"If I did then I'd be lying, horribly so."

"So Luffy wasn't that much different from Ace when she was younger...But what happened that caused her to act differently?"

"Until she emt Shanks, nothing. And even then she was still a bit on the cold side."

"Huh?"

"Your sister may seem like a horrible liar, but dang if she isn't a great actress." they all looked at her in a confused manner. She just hummed as she made a motion with her hands, causing everything to blur out again. "Time for the next stop, only Silly Sally can dilly dally..." And with that things began to refocus once again.

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you enjoyed that, and sorry if it's short. Thanks for reading, and please review, see ya!


End file.
